MineSaw
by Utamate
Summary: (Oc's were chosen from the people who made an OC for my discontinued fanfic, 30 seconds on the clock.) Axle has been trapped in Jigsaw's Nuthouse, and when he chooses to either Live or Die, what will happen?
1. Hello, Axle

Hey guys! It's Utamate! I am currently doing a series of Saw crossovers, I am already doing a Super Smash Bros./Saw crossover, and will soon do a Mad Father/Saw and Vocaloid/Saw crossover, when I have 2 fanfics finished of all 4 crossovers, I will do a final crossover of it, crossing over every single one of the games/movies/whatever that I've done a crossover of. This is the first Minecraft/Saw crossover, so you know what they say... Let the game begin!

* * *

A boy woke up in a barely lit room, the only light being a redstone torch.

He had a navy blue hoodie, grey pants, and sneakers.

"W- Where am I?" said the boy, "What the?!"

The boy got up quickly and then a video started, the video showed a puppet.

"Hello, Axle... I want to play a game, if you look behind you, you'll see a pit... filled with needles. In there, are 5 chests, 4 of them are empty, 1 has the key to the device around your waist... Do not try to go in early, or the device will go off before the game even begins, when the game does begin, you will have 1 minute to find the key, every 5 seconds, the device will get smaller and smaller. After 15 seconds, the blades that are facing towards you will start to spin every quickly. After 30 seconds, the blades will touch your waist. After 1 minute, you will be cut in half. Will you inject yourself over and over to stay alive? Live or die... Make your choice..."

The video stops.

"Who the heck are you?!" yelled Axle, "Who are you?!"

Axle grunted in frustration, and tried to walk towards the pit, but after he made his first step, he heard a ticking sound.

**60**

"Oh god!" yelled Axle, "AHHHHHHH!"

He jumped in the pit, accidentally fell on his stomach, and took about 5 needles, 1 on each leg, 2 on his stomach, and 1 in his arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelled.

Axle slowly moved the needles, trying to avoid pain.

"God! Please! Make it stop!" yelled Axle, in pain.

**45**

"OH GOD! NONONONONO!" yelled Axle as he saw the blades start to spin.

He then heard a pound on a door, and quickly crawled out of the pit, to see a door, sealed shut, with a person on the other side.

"HELP!" yelled Axle.

"I'll try to break through the door!" yelled the person.

"HURRY!" yelled Axle.

**30**

The blades started to hit Axle's waist.

"AHHHHHHHHH! HURRY! I HAVE 30 SECONDS!" yelled Axle, he then just yelled in pain.

"YYEEEAAARRRGGGHHH!" the person yelled as he ran into the door and broke it down.

**20**

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" yelled Axle.

The person jumped into the pit, and searched quickly through the pit, found a chest, opened it.

"I GOT THE KEY!" he yelled.

"HELP!" yelled Axle.

**10**

The blades have gone in deep enough that it's starting to get fatal.

The person gets out of the pit and runs to Axle.

"HURRY!" Axle yelled.

**5**

**4**

The person found a lock and put the key in.

**3**

**2**

He then turned the key and the blades stopped, just in time.

"T- Thank you!" said Axle.

"You're welcome," said the person, "Who are you?"

The person took the device off from Axles waist.

"It's Axle," answered Axle.

"Name's Utamate." said the person, "I already beat my trap, but instead of leaving, I'm trying to help people stay alive, but most people I find are already dead."

"Oh..." said Axle, feeling sorry for the people who were already dead.

"Maybe we could team up." said Utamate, "We'd make a good team."

"Um... Ok..." said Axle.

Utamate helped Axle get up and the two walked out the door, ready to find the next person to save.


	2. Hello, AmyPink

Utamate and Axle looks around all the rooms, trying to find someone, anyone.

"Why do you risk your life for people?" asked Axle, "I would go through alot for someone, but I wouldn't be able to go that far."

"You have to give alot to stay alive, especially to keep others alive." said Utamate.

They find a room, and then see a girl, dead, with a metal mask on, scalpel in hand, and her shirt is off, and she has on white jeans and pink sneakers.

"Whoa!" yelled Axle, "What the?!"

"Hmm..." said Utamate.

"What?" asked Axle.

"I found a music disc," said Utamate, "Lemme take a look at it..."

Utamate puts it in a jukebox, he can barely understand, and all Axle hears are mumbles.

After awhile, it stops.

"Her name was AmyPink," said Utamate, "She was put in the Venus Fly Trap."

"What happened to her?" asked Axle.

"I'll tell you." said Utamate.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

A girl woke up, she was tied to a chair, and had a device around her neck.

She had on a pink sweatshirt, white jeans, and pink sneakers, and had straight brunette hair, brown eyes, and tannish skin.

"Whoa!" she yelled, "What's kind of place is this?!"

A video turns on with a puppet looking at her.

"Hello, AmyPink," said the puppet, "I want to play a game, the device around your neck, is a death mask, all you must do, is find the key, and take off the device, If you fail to get the device off in 60 seconds, the mask will close, and the spikes in it, will impale your head, thus, killing you. I will give you a hint to where the key is."

An X-ray shows up, with AmyPink's body on it, showing a key in her stomach area.

"Live or die... Make your choice."

AmyPink struggles out of the chair, and when she stands up.

_tick tick tick tick tick_

**60**

AmyPink finds a box.

"That must have what I need," she said.

She bolts for the box, opens it, and finds a scalpel.

"Oh god..." said AmyPink, knowing what she has to do.

**45**

She tries to stab her stomach area with the scalpel, but fails.

"Man, the clothes are in the way!" she yelled.

AmyPink then went as fast as she could to take off her sweatshirt, showing a white t-shirt, with a slight hole in it.

"Come on! Come on!" she yelled, as she tried to get the scalpel to go across, she's able to stab herself in the stomach area, but the t-shirt keeps her from getting anywhere.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" AmyPink yelled.

**30**

She pulled as hard as she could, wasting some time, and finally ripped off her shirt.

"Ok... Ok... I can do this..." she yelled.

AmyPink jammed the scalpel in her stomach area, and pushed it to the other side, cutting her stomach area open.

**20**

"Oh my god!" She yelled in pain.

AmyPink put her hand close to her stomach, causing it to shake with fear.

She wimpered a little and then screamed loudly from pain as she dug her hand into her stomach.

**10**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" AmyPink yelled, until she finally found the key, "OH GOD! OH GOD!"

She moved her hands around the device, looking desperately for a lock.

**5**

**4**

"Where's the lock?! WHERE'S THE LOCK?!" she yelled, unknowing she had her hands on the lock for about half a second.

**3**

**2**

"No! NO!" AmyPink yelled, thinking she was going to die.

**1**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A ringing sound came from the device.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The mask closed on AmyPink's head, impailing her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, everything.

As she tried desperately to stay alive, she lost grip of her life, and fell on the ground, dead.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

* * *

"Oh, wow," said Axle, "This place is crazy!"

"Yeah," said Utamate, "She didn't pay attention to where her hands were, she screwed herself over."

"HELP ME!" a voice yelled, it sounded like a females voice.

"We need to get to her! Come on, Axle!" yelled Utamate.

"Ok!" said Axle.

The two ran quickly through the hallways to find the girl, before death takes her.


	3. Hello, DJMidge

"HELP! HELP!" the voice continued.

Utamate and Axle were dashing all over the place, looking for the voice.

"Axle, we don't have much time!" yelled Utamate.

"I'm trying as best as I can, FOUND HER!" yelled Axle.

Utamate ran to Axle and saw a girl, She had brunette hair, with purple tips, purple eyes, and pale skin, and was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a black music note on it, blue jeans, purple sneakers, and black and purple headphones.

She was had metal devices attached to her wrists and ankles, each of them with a ticking timer on them.

"SHE'S GOT THE EXPLOSIVES TRAP!" yelled Utamate.

He looked on the timers, and saw the the one with the least amount of time was the one on her right leg, with about 30 seconds left on it.

"SHE'S GOT 30 SECONDS! WE NEED TO FIND THE KEY!" he yelled again.

"Where is it?!" yelled Axle.

Utamate looked all around the room to find 2 key chains, each with about 10 keys on them.

"Axle, take this!" he yelled.

"How much time you got?" Axle asked the girl.

"20 SECONDS!" she yelled with fear.

Utamate and Axle each took a key chain and went as fast as they could to get the explosives off.

"Please, hurry!" the girl yelled.

"GOT ONE!" Utamate yelled, as he unlocked the explosive on the girls left arm.

"Got her right leg free." said Axle.

They threw the explosives they got unlocked away from them.

Utamate saw the timer on the girls left leg.

"TEN SECONDS!" he yelled, "NONE OF THESE KEYS WORK!"

"None of mine work either." said Axle.

The two switched key chains.

"Got one!" yelled Axle as he got her right arm free, and threw the explosive

"Oh No..." Utamate said, till a split second later he got the explosive off, "SHE'S GOT ONE SECOND!"

Everything seemed to slow down, as Utamate tried to throw the explosive far enough to not make damage.

A light on the explosive lit up and about a millisecond later, it blew up.

It was far away to not hurt the girl, but it blew off Utamate's left index finger.

"GAH!" he yelled.

"Are you okay?!" Axle asked, worried.

"Yeah, only slight damage." said Utamate, "You have to sacrifice alot to stay alive, and even more to keep others alive."

"Thank you..." said the girl, "Thank you both, for saving me."

"No problem." said Utamate, "Thanks for still being alive. I'm a survivor of these games, but I never left this nuthouse because I wanted to keep others alive."

"Who are you anyway?" the girl asked.

"I'm Utamate, and this is another person I saved, his name is Axle." Utamate answered.

"I'm DJMidge." the girl answered.

"Nice name," said Axle.

"Well," said Utamate, "you can go now, you're still alive, you can go to freedom now."

"Wait a minute." said Axle, "Maybe she could team with us too."

"It's her choice, Axle." said Utamate, "If she doesn't wanna team with us she doesn't have to."

"Sure," DJMidge said, "I owe you guys, you saved my life."

"You sure?" asked Utamate, "As you see, it gets painful, and it's kinda mentally torturous."

"Yes." DJMidge said back.

"Let's go then." said Axle.

The three then left the room, in search to find a new survivor or find out how people died.


	4. Hello, Avernus

Utamate, Axle, and DJMidge were walking around the nuthouse, looking for survivors, or fallen victims.

"When did you start doing this?" asked DJMidge.

"About a month ago," said Utamate, "I started when I first had escaped my trap, I did leave this place every once in awhile, but then found my way back, and snuck right in."

"I've been doing this for about an hour." said Axle.

"How scary is this kind of stuff?" asked DJMidge.

"It gets me worried," said Utamate, "I see atleast 5 dead people each day, and rarely get any survivors. The deaths are really gruesome, and if you get scared by a movie, then this kind of stuff will make you cry from fear."

"I got scared when we were trying to save you," Axle told DJMidge, "I thought you were screwed for a sec there."

"Yeah, speaking of that, are you sure you're ok, Utamate?" asked DJMidge.

"Yeah, I've almost died here, many times, it hurts, but it's better than dying." answered Utamate.

They come accross a dead body, of a boy, with cuts all over his body, and with razor wire all over the room he's in.

"Oh my god!" DJMidge yelled, "Think of that, that could've been one of us out there."

"Yeah," said Utamate, "Look for a music disc guys."

"Found it!" said DJMidge.

Utamate takes the disc and puts it in the jukebox which he had taken with him.

It sounds the same to DJMidge as it was for Axle as well, just mumbles.

Utamate had been able to hear what the person was saying, barely.

Soon, the tape stopped.

"His name was Avernus," said Utamate, "He got the Razor Wire Trap."

"What's that?" asked DJMidge.

"I'll tell you." said Utamate.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

A boy with a black shirt, black pants, silver shoes, red coat, and black gloves. His eyes are red and his hair is brown. He has small horns on his head, and he has a dark red scar on his left eye.

He looks around to see a bunch of razor wire, about 20 feet of it, and a door on the other side of it.

"Whoa!" he said, "What the heck am I doing here?!"

The boy looked at the door.

"The exit is... that far?!" he yelled.

A video turns on, with the puppet looking at him.

"Hello, Avernus." he said, "I want to play a game. When it begins, you will have 90 seconds. You must get across the wire, and go to the exit. However, if you fail, the door will lock, and this room will forever be your tomb. Live or die... Make your choice."

**00:01:27.38**

"Who the heck are you?!" Avernus yelled.

He looked at the wire.

"How the heck am I supposed to live through that?" he asked.

Looking at the wire again, he moved into the wire, and quickly moved out of it.

"Ow!" said Avernus.

**00:01:01.03**

Avernus around for another way out.

"There's gotta be another way!" he yelled, "THERE'S JUST GOTTA BE!"

He looked all around, in every corner, there was no other way.

"Oh man..." he said, "Here goes."

Avernus runs though about a foot of the wire and stops from pain.

**00:00:40.59**

"Gah!" he yelled, "My arm!"

Avernus's arm was cut deeply.

"Ok, Aver," he said to himself, "You can do this."

He ran though another foot, and all of a sudden, he couldn't breathe.

"What the?!" he thought, "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**00:00:31.38**

He got cut in the neck, and was bleeding quickly, immobilized immediately.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" he thought from panic.

He tried to speak, or even breathe, but couldn't.

**00:00:18.43**

Avernus tried as hard as he could to get a breath.

"PLEASE BREATHE! PLEASE!" he thought, desperate for a breath.

The blood loss soon got too much, Avernus lost consiousness, and died all in just 3 seconds.

**00:00:08.22**

Avernus was dead now, only getting 2 feet into the wire.

Dying from major blood loss.

**00:00:03.90**

The silence filled the room, and didn't leave it.

**00:00:00.15**

The silence was finally broken, only for a second, by the sound of the closing door.

* * *

"Man." said DJMidge, "I feel sorry for him."

"So do I." said Utamate.

"Same," said Axle, "guess we just have to go on."

"Yeah," said DJMidge, "but I need some rest right now."

"Make that double." said Utamate, "We'll just rest here for a bit."

"Ok," said Axle.

Utamate, Axle, and DJMidge each got on a side of the room, and layed down, soon going to sleep.

However, Utamate wasn't dreaming, he kept on quietly saying, "no, no, please...", he was having a nightmare.


	5. The Nightmare

"no, don't, i can't..." said Utamate, too quiet for the others to hear him, who were also asleep.

* * *

**DREAM**

Utamate woke up in a room.

"Where the-" he asked, "Axle? DJMidge? Guys?"

A light lit up, and Utamate was shocked to what he had seen.

"GUYS!" he yelled.

Axle and DJMidge were standing on platforms, under them was a block of tnt.

"Utamate! Help!" yelled Axle.

"Get me outta here!" yelled DJMidge.

"I don't know what to do!" yelled Utamate.

A video turned on with a puppet looking at them.

"Hello, Utamate." said the puppet, "I see you have kept these two people from completing their game fairly, I will let you save them, but you must give your life. Inside your body is the key to save them, but once you cut open that part, you will have about 30 seconds before death. The key, is inside your neck. If you fail to save them in 60 seconds, your friends shall fall into the pit. Will they live or die? Make your choice."

The video stops and the timer behind DJMidge and Axle starts.

**00:00:59.38**

"Oh my god." said Utamate.

"This isn't gonna be easy." said Axle.

"What do we do?" asked DJMidge, "If we live, Utamate dies. If he lives, we die."

"I have to do this." said Utamate.

"Wait!" yelled Axle.

**00:00:45.29**

"What?!" yelled Utamate.

"It's not worth it!" yelled Axle.

"Wait! Don't!" yelled DJMidge.

"I'm sorry guys!" yelled Utamate, as he took the scalpel that was in a box on the floor, and jabbed it into his neck.

"UTAMATE!" yelled DJMidge and Axle.

**00:00:29.91 **

Utamate started to bleed quickly.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

"Oh my god!" yelled Axle.

DJMidge turned away, being unable to watch.

**00:00:18.03**

Utamate tore the scalpel around his neck, and dug his hand in.

Utamate gasped, "I- I- C- Can't B- B- B- Breathe!"

He quickly looked for a key, but couldn't find it.

Both DJMidge and Axle started crying, seeing their friend start to die.

**00:00:09.68**

Utamate found a key, and tried to pull it out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his yell got louder and louder.

**00:00:03.92**

Utamate pulled out the key from his neck.

**00:00:00.49**

A buzzer sounded right before Utamate got the key in.

"N- No! P- P- Please!" yelled Utamate, "S- S- S- Save them! I- I- I'm B- B- B- B- Begging!"

The platform under Axle and DJMidge slid out from under them, causing them to fall into the lava.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled, their screams got low, fast, and they died in about 4 seconds.

"N- No..." said Utamate, as he gasped for breath, for his last time.

He then fell to the ground, and died.

**DREAM OVER**

* * *

"AHHHHH!" yelled Utamate, finally waking up from his nightmare.

"Whoa!" said DJMidge.

"Are you ok?" asked Axle.

Utamate ran to DJMidge and Axle, and hugged them.

"Please don't leave me guys!" said Utamate.

"What happened?" they asked.

"It was terrible, I had a nightmare," said Utamate, "I had to cut my neck open, then you two fell in lava, none of us made it!"

Utamate started crying.

"It'll be ok!" said Axle.

"Yeah, We'll all survive." said DJMidge, "I promise."

"O- Ok." said Utamate, as he finally let go, "L- Let's go."


	6. Crushing Room

DJMidge, Utamate, and Axle were still looking around, and failed to find anything for about 2 hours.

"This is getting boring." said Axle.

"Yeah." said Utamate.

"How long till something happens?" asked DJMidge.

"No idea." Utamate answered.

They entered a room, and the door all of a sudden shut behind them.

"What the?!" yelled Utamate.

2 glass coffins appeared, each only big enough for one person.

"What's going on?!" asked Axle.

"HELP!" yelled DJMidge.

A speaker turned on, and they heared the voice of the man from the music disks.

"Hello, and Welcome." he said, "I want to play a game. There are 3 of you, and 2 coffins, when the game begins, the walls will slowly start to close in, and the coffins will start to go underneath the floor, which happens to be the only safe area in this room. In about 2 minutes, the walls will crush whoever's not in the coffins. Live or die, make your choice."

**Walls: 25 feet apart**

"HELP!" yelled Axle.

"SOMEONE!" yelled DJMidge.

Utamate listened as Axle and DJMidge panicked, and in a few seconds, got tired of it.

"GUYS!" he yelled, "Get in the coffins, both of you."

"What about you?" asked Axle, "I'm not gonna kill you."

**Walls: 21 feet apart**

"There's gotta be another way!" said DJMidge.

"THERE ISN'T!" yelled Utamate.

DJMidge started crying, if there was something she knew about Utamate, it's if he says there's no other way out, there truly isn't.

"We have to decide then." said Axle, "Who lives, and who dies."

"I don't want you guys to die." said Utamate, "My game would end soon, might as well end it now."

**Walls: 17 feet apart**

"NO!" yelled DJMidge, "LET ME DIE!"

"I'LL DIE!" yelled Axle.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" yelled Utamate, as the walls got closer, "I'm the one dying!"

"Utamate," said Axle, "Don't do this!"

Utamate forcibly grabbed Axle, and lifted him.

**Walls: 13 feet apart**

Axle resisted, and punched Utamate in the back.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Utamate.

He grabbed Axle, and threw him one of the coffins, and closed the door.

The door locked and Axle couldn't get out, the coffins started to go under the floor.

DJMidge looked at Axle, and smiled at him, knowing he'd be safe.

**Walls: 9 feet apart**

Utamate lifted DJMidge, and just like Axle, she resisted.

"UTAMATE!" she yelled, "PLEASE!"

Utamate threw her in the other coffin, but DJMidge jumped out.

"Goodbye..." said Utamate, right before hugging her.

He pushed DJMidge in the coffin and closed the door before she could get out.

The coffins were now in the floor, Axle and DJMidge were safe.

It was decided, Utamate was the one to die.

He pushed against the walls, as they got only about 5 feet apart.

DJMidge and Axle watched, as Utamate struggled to fight against it.

Utamate climbed to the ceiling, and got stuck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

His legs broke, and then came off.

Utamate fell on the floor, and the walls were now touching both his sides.

He let out a final scream, and the walls finally hit each other, with Utamate inside.

Axle and DJMidge were ejected, and went through a wall, they fell on their faces, then got back up.

"N- No..." sniffled DJMidge.

"I guess it's official," said Axle, "Utamate's dead..."

"We need to get outta here now." said DJMidge.

"Yeah." said Axle.

The lights went out, and then the two went outcold. A voice was then heard.

"2 remain, but only 1 can come out alive, Axle, give your life to save DJMidge? Or leave her to die? The choice is yours..."


	7. The Final Trap

Axle and DJMidge woke up, trapped in a room.

"What?!" yelled Axle

"Great, this is just great!" yelled DJMidge.

A voice was heard once again.

_"Hello, Axle. Hello, DJMidge. I want to play a game."_

"Who are you, you freaking-" yelled Axle.

_"DJMidge, you may have noticed that your ankle is chained to the wall."_

"Huh?" she said as she pulled on the chain, "How do I get out?!"

_"Axle, you can get her out, but you will have to give your life."_

Axle looks at DJMidge, scared.

_"When the game begins, you'll have 60 seconds. Axle, you will have to pull the lever to save her. When you pull the lever, the explosives attached to you will detonate, and DJMidge will be let free. However, your other option is to just walk out the door, and leave DJMidge to die... when time runs out, the door will be closed shut forever. Live or die... Make... Your... Choice..."_

**00:00:59.19**

"Axle!" yelled DJMidge, "What do we do?!"

"We have to decide." answered Axle.

"Maybe there is another way out!" she said.

"DJMidge!" yelled Axle, as she panicked, "DJMIDGE!"

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

**00:00:40.85**

"We're not gonna make it..." he said, sadly.

"No!" She yelled, "IT CAN'T BE LIKE THAT!"

Both Axle and DJMidge started crying a little.

"One of us has to die..." said Axle.

"We have to try." said DJMidge, "We have to try to get out together."

**00:00:28.37**

"I'm sorry." said Axle, as he cried even more.

"Axle!" yelled DJMidge, "What are you talking about?!"

Axle walked towards the door.

**00:00:21.02**

"AXLE!" she yelled, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I'm sorry, DJMidge." he said, getting to the other side of the door.

"PLEASE!" she yelled, "HELP ME!"

**00:00:08.39**

"It's... It's..." said Axle.

"It's what?!" asked DJMidge.

"Game Over..." said Axle, crying.

Axle left the room, with DJMidge still chained.

**00:00:04.71**

"AAAAXXXXLLLLEEE!" she yelled, "AAAXXXXLLLLEEEE!"

DJMidge pulled on the chain as hard as she could, and reached for the door.

"AAAXXXLLLLEEEE!" she yelled.

**00:00:00.49**

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled DJMidge.

Her voice echoed as the door slid shut, and locked, leaving DJMidge in the room, with no light, no way of surviving... no hope...


End file.
